


Перемены

by wtffootball2019



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, wtffootball2019lvl2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffootball2019/pseuds/wtffootball2019
Summary: Манджо опять разодрался на поле, а Ракета не смог остаться в стороне





	Перемены

Чёрт, Манджо!  
У Манджукича вечно проблемы с его взрывным характером. Иногда тень этих проблем ложится и на окружающих. Вообще-то, у них негласное правило: в клубных играх в конфликты с участием товарищей по сборной не влезать. У Ивана всегда ёкает сердце, когда барсовские защитники или нападающие сшибают Луку в матчах Эль Классико. Не броситься на выручку каждый раз невероятно сложно. И когда сшибают его самого, Лука так же стоит в стороне. Иногда Ивану даже кажется, что он видит, как тот дрожит от невозможности помочь. Но смотреть — смотреть можно. И обменяться взглядами: «Больно? — Терпимо» — тоже можно. А ещё можно валять друг друга самим, благо игровая позиция даёт такую возможность, а навыки и опыт позволяют сделать это аккуратно и без травм. И потом — что может быть интереснее, чем сразиться с Лукой?

С Марио же попробуй остаться в стороне. Вот опять: Бускетс, конечно, тот ещё провокатор, но уже и штрафной назначен, и горчичник влепил судья, а он всё не уймётся. Да и называть Марио «цыганским отродьем» — это за гранью. Ивану и самому обидно. И потом он непременно Бускетсу всё выскажет. Ну неправ он, нельзя так. Это даже не грязно, это просто подло. И то, что Марио вызверился, Ивану вполне понятно. И судье понятно тоже, но, если Марио не успокоится, красную всё же схлопочет. Только рассуждает об этом Иван уже потом. А тогда на поле он рванулся к Марио, едва Бускетс огрызнулся. И вцепился в плечи, тихо увещевая на родном хорватском.

— Марио! Не надо, Марио, не стоит оно того. Тише, тише.

Удерживать Манджо не просто. Но пока Иван между ним и Бускетсом, Манджо не бросится. Ведь тогда придётся оттолкнуть Ивана, а этого не произойдёт ни за что.

Штрафной пробит, горчичник записан, эпизод заигран. Но руки Ивана ещё помнят дрожь рвущейся ярости под ладонями. И после победы он не идёт отмечать с командой, взглядом отпрашивается у капитана, получает кивок и бежит искать — а уже приходится не только искать, но и догонять (и это несмотря на то, что Иван управился с душем и переодеванием в рекордно короткий срок) — товарища по сборной.

— Манджо! Да стой ты! Ффух, еле угнался. Куда ты так разлетелся?

Манджукич обернулся, посмотрел своим обычным тяжёлым взглядом и устало вздохнул.

— Вань, я не в настроении. Давай как-нибудь потом?

— Да счас! Сто лет не виделись. И ещё незнамо сколько не увидимся. Я соскучился.

На краткий миг в тёмных глазах мелькнуло что-то похожее на улыбку.

— Я тоже. Но у меня правда нет настроения. Не хочу портить тебе победу.

— Не будь таким. Побед много, Марио Манджукич — один. Поехали, хоть подвезу.

— Ладно, но, если что — я предупредил.

— Угу, — довольный Иван подхватил Манджо под локоть и подтолкнул в сторону стоянки.

Ивану нравится ездить на машине. Не обязательно даже быстро, само ощущение от дороги, от движения, урчания мотора — уже радость. В Мадриде они на один матч, от отеля до стадика их доставляет клубный автобус, но в номере Ивана как и всегда дожидаются ключи от машины, а сама машина — на стоянке Висенте Кальдерон. Ивану нравится ездить на машине, а его агент и старший брат по совместительству полагает, что такого сговорчивого подопечного надо хоть чем-то баловать. И лучше уж машина, чем гулянки со скандалами.

— Вань, останови, — голос у Манджо сдавленный и неживой.

Иван затормозил почти мгновенно, съехал на обочину и остановился.

— Что та… — но спросить не успел, Манджо уже выскочил из машины. Иван бросился следом.

И замер, едва обойдя машину: Манджо стоял, облокотившись на крышу, уткнувшись лбом в сцепленные руки. Но не это остановило Ивана, а вздрагивающие плечи.

— Марио? — неуверенно позвал Иван, осторожно положил ладонь на спину друга между лопаток. — Марио, что? Ты из-за поражения? Или из-за Бускетса? Да плюнь на него и забей. Мудак он. Марио?

Манджукич резко развернулся и дёрнул Ивана на себя, буквально впечатал в грудь, попутно вышибив воздух из лёгких. Иван замер на миг, а потом осторожно обнял в ответ, погладил вздрагивающие плечи.

— Ну что ты? Всё же хорошо?

— Поехали ко мне, а? — тихий, хриплый, как сорванный, голос. — Не могу один…

— Конечно. Как скажешь. Всё, что хочешь. К тебе, так к тебе.

Но рук Манджо не разжал, а Иван не вырывался. Если Марио нужно, он постоит, сколько потребуется. Чтобы выровнялось дыхание, чтобы перестали вздрагивать плечи, чтобы разжались руки.

— Поедем? — Иван не пытался вглядываться в лицо, ему по себе прекрасно известно, как оно бывает неловко, даже с самыми родными и близкими.

Марио не ответил, просто сел в машину. И молчал всю дорогу. Куда ехать Иван и сам знает.

Дома у Марио хорошо, тихо, если не считать взбесившийся от радости пуфик, носящий гордое имя Лени. Ивана всегда удивляет, как такое маленькое существо умудряется облизать его всего с ног до головы.

Марио, смеясь, услал чуть успокоившегося Лени искать мячик, Ивану велел располагаться, где захочет, а сам утопал на кухню. В этом весь Марио: гостя надо накормить и развлечь. Есть Ивану не хотелось, развлекаться тоже. Хотелось плед и какао. И какое-нибудь девчачье мыло. В смысле слезливое кино. И он как раз в нужном месте: с пледом и какао может не повезёт, а вот коллекция фильмов у Марио превосходная. Как и домашний кинотеатр. В этой маленькой слабости они удивительно совпадают. И раз уж у него карт-бланш, Иван без зазрения совести вломился в святая святых дома Марио: небольшую комнатку, обшитую специальными панелями для лучшей акустики. Ого! С прошлого посещения Ивана Марио сменил оборудование, и теперь здесь красуется неприметная и, пожалуй, даже невзрачная акустика Стерлинг. Иван давненько приглядывался к такой, но менять свою с тёплым ламповым звуком немного побаивался: вдруг от добра добра не ищут. А тут такая возможность заценить вживую. Он закопался в фильмотеку, выискивая чего-нибудь подходящее. М-да. Вкусы у Марио, конечно, немного того: артхаус, авторское кино, немного фантастики и классика. Вот блин и что смотреть-то?

— В левом шкафу ищи, — донёсся с кухни крик с явной насмешкой в голосе.

О. Левый шкаф оказался куда более содержательным. Иван какое-то время поперебирал диски, пока не остановился на «Бетховене». Не самое слезливое, конечно, но что-то так на ностальгию пробило, к тому же про собаку вполне можно смотреть и с Марио. Из коридора раздалось слоновье топанье, оттеняемое радостным цоканьем когтей по полу, и в кино-комнату вломился довольный Лени, с найденным мячиком в зубах. Увидев Ивана, собакен радостно захрюкал и свалил добычу к ногам человека, всем своим гордым видом показывая: «Смотри, какой я молодец! Хвали!». Иван не стал разочаровывать добытчика, почесал подставленный бок и, быстренько прикинув расположение коридора, выпнул мячик за дверь. Лени радостно гавкнул, лапы пробуксовали, скрябнув когтями по полу. Хитрому мячику не уйти от настоящего охотника!

Скормив блестящий кругляш плееру, Иван полазил по менюшке: начинать одному как-то не айс, но в этом издании оказались в допах смешные моменты со съёмок — самое оно скоротать время, пока Манджо закончит колдовать на кухне. Так-то бы сказать, чтоб не заморачивался, но возможно ему нужно немного времени. Что ж, можно и подождать. Сколько потребуется. Как и всегда.

Иван с разбегу плюхнулся на диван и поёжился: после уличной жары кондиционер практически незаметен, но стоило немного побыть в неподвижности, и прохладный воздух начал покусывать руки и холодить шею. Не так, чтобы совсем уж неприятно, скорее слегка неуютно. Лени, правда, несколько сгладил неприятное ощущение, когда примчался с вновь пойманным мячиком и обнаружил, что человек сегодня настроен не играть, а отдыхать. Отдыхать — хорошо: потому как вдруг надо защищать территорию, а воин уставший? Конечно, человек совершенно прав: отдыхать! И прижаться поближе: так и теплее, и безопаснее. Вот! Человек тоже толк знает в хорошем отдыхе.  
Иван притянул к себе тёплого Лени, и принялся лениво следить за происходящим на экране.

— Бетховен? Серьёзно? — Иван не смог определить чего в голосе пришедшего Манджо больше: удивления или ехидства.

— Да вот: увидел диск и вдруг захотелось, — Иван пожал плечом. — Тебе не нравится? Можно другое выбрать.

— Не надо, Бетховен хороший. И потом, если бы мне не нравился фильм, его бы у меня не было. На вот. Лени, ну-ка, подвинься, обнаглевшая морда.

Лени недовольно фыркнул — вот вечно, как попадётся удобный человек, так сразу отбирают! Но против вожака не попрёшь — вздохнул, попытка разжалобить взглядом не удалась, пришлось делиться. 

В руки Ивану оказалась всунута курящаяся паром кружка, от которой разносился одуряющий аромат шоколада. Какао! Настоящее, варёное, не порошковая фигня. Обалдеть!

Иван так и сказал. Манджо усмехнулся.

— Твою любовь к этому пойлу не просёк только совсем уж слепой.

— Не знал, что ты умеешь варить какао.

— А чего там уметь-то? — Манджо дёрнул плечом. — Отодвинься немного.

— М? — вопросительно промычал Иван.

— Кондёр выключать не хочу, задохнёмся нафиг. А после игры под ним сидеть — верная простуда. Вот, держи. — Ивану на плечи лёг мягкий плед, в точности такой, о каком мечталось несколько минут назад.

— Так и попадают в рай, — пробормотал Иван, укутываясь по самые уши, закоченевшие руки отогрелись о горячие стенки кружки, содержимое которой согрело изнутри не только теплом, но вкусом и ароматом. Совсем, как в детстве.

— Допивай, пока не остыло, и иди сюда, — Манджо похлопал себя по колену, предлагая использовать его как подушку. Да это, чёрт его дери, угрожает стать лучшим вечером в жизни! Лени однозначно воспринял жест хозяина. — Тьфу, да не ты! Лени! Не борзей! Ладно, бес с тобой! Только с другой стороны ложись, давай, перелезай!

Иван осторожно пил горячий напиток, с улыбкой наблюдая как Марио сражается с пёсиком за пространство на диване. Какао закончилось до обидного быстро, Иван с сожалением вздохнул, неудачно поставленная на стол кружка едва не упала, но Манджо успел поймать.

— Спишь, что ли?

— Почти, — Иван зевнул и с удивлением понял, что и вправду засыпает.

— Иди ложись, — Манджо с улыбкой повторил давешний жест с хлопком по колену.

Получить наконец возможность вытянуться — это отдельный сорт удовольствия. Почти столь же приятный, как ощущение сильных пальцев осторожно массирующих голову.

— Мммм, — простонал Иван. — Хорошо-то как. Вот у кого точно не будет проблем, после завершения карьеры: можешь хоть массажный салон открывать, хоть кофейню — отбоя не будет.

— Да ну тебя, — хотя в голосе Манджо слышалась улыбка, но Иван уловил и другие интонации, которые очень надеялся никогда не услышать вновь. Так звучал Манджо несколько лет назад, когда считал себя ничтожеством, которое заслуживает хорошего отношения только забивая голы. Они с Лукой потратили месяцы, чтобы вытравить эту глупость из друга. Пусть не до конца, но у них получилось внушить, убедить Марио, что он ценен сам по себе, а не только забиваемыми мячами. И вот опять. Иван ещё на матче заметил вернувшееся во взгляд Марио затравленное выражение: потому и не смог отпустить его одного. Но откуда? Откуда эта дрянь снова выползла? Какой подонок? Кто посмел? Убью нахрен!

— Ваня? Вань, ты чего?

Иван и сам не заметил, как с губ сорвалось рычание. Он вскинулся, опёрся ладонью о спинку и, крутанувшись, оседлал колени Марио (Лени, привычный к резким движениям людей, скатился с дивана за мгновение до того: лучше переждать на полу, пока люди опять не станут удобными), руками обвил шею и вжался всем телом, словно пытаясь вытеснить это гадкое вернувшееся самоуничижение.

— Вань, да что...

— Люблю тебя, — выдохнул Иван в шею Марио, поднял голову и осторожно коснулся губами виска. — Люблю. Люблю. Люблю.

Каждое слово сопровождалось лёгким коротким поцелуем, пальцы Ивана зажили собственной жизнью, ласково скользя по лицу Марио: со лба на щёки, погладить брови, провести по спинке носа, поцеловать переносицу.

— Люблю тебя.

— Ванька! Ты сдурел? Чего вдруг взбесился-то? — ошарашенный напором Манджо наконец ухватил Ивана за плечи, от себя ему пришлось его практически отдирать, получилось с трудом, Иван не намного слабее. Но пусть и немного, он всё же уступает Марио Манджукичу в силе, так что оказывается опрокинут на спину, с руками, заведёнными за голову и прижатыми к дивану крепким, но мягким захватом.

— Люблю тебя, — снова повторил Иван, лишившись возможности двигаться, он мог только смотреть и постарался передать взглядом все свои чувства. — Убью того урода, который тебя так... Или лучше Луке скажу: он тоже убьёт, но не как я, а медленно, чтобы подольше мучился.  
Манджо моргнул и рассмеялся.

— Вот скажи кому, никто ж не поверит, что вы двое — те ещё маньяки.

— Марио.

— Что?

— Пусти.

— Ага, счаз.

— Уже всё. Я почти успокоился.

— Ключевое тут «почти», да? — Манджо хмыкнул, но Ивана из захвата выпустил, чем тот моментально воспользовался: снова оседлал колени, с которых только что был скинут. Только на этот раз Иван просто обнял друга и уткнулся носом ему в шею.

— Ну что ты, а? Всё же хорошо? — немного неуверенно спросил Манджо, на всякий случай обнимая в ответ, и осторожно погладил Ивана по спине.

— Угу. Хорошо. Это Симеоне, да? — Иван не столько спрашивал, сколько утверждал. В самом деле, сложно не догадаться: кто ещё, как не тренер, способен увидеть слабость в душе спортсмена, особенно такую. Кто может быть милее сердцу наставника, как не подопечный, готовый на всё ради улыбки или тёплого слова? Только тот, кто не получая их, начинает стараться ещё сильнее. Потому что уверен, что не достоин, что раз не похвалили, значит надо бежать быстрее, бить точнее, прыгать выше. Ещё, ещё выше! Так высоко, чтобы первым дотянуться до мяча. И пусть рвутся мышцы, ломаются кости, пусть. Ведь мяч наконец в воротах, и теперь тебя точно похвалят. — Мудак. Убью.

— Не убьёшь.

Догадку насчёт тренера Манджо не отрицал, и у Ивана заныло сердце. 

— Не убью, — вздохнул он. — А жаль.

— Не жаль. Ты же из хороших ребят.

— Люблю тебя, — буркнул Иван.

— Вань. Хватит уже.

— Не хватит. Марио. Не могу тебя таким видеть. Это... Не могу, — глупо, конечно, но Ивану стало так обидно за Манджо, что он с трудом проглотил вставший в горле ком, а вот удержать слёзы уже не сумел.

— Ванька! Ну в самом-то деле! Прекращай. Только не из-за меня! Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я тоже разревелся?

— Н-не хочу. Не надо. Ладно. Можно я так посижу? — Иван снова уложил голову на плечо Марио.

— Сколько угодно. Всё, что хочешь. Дай только плед возьму, а то ты дрожишь весь.

Иван хихикнул.

— Это не потому что замёрз, перепсиховал просто.

— Ага. Сейчас будешь отходить и замёрзнешь. Можно подумать, я не знаю.

— Люблю тебя.

— Ладно. Люби.

— Вот. Сразу бы так!

Марио снова тихо засмеялся.

— Я тоже.

— Что?

— Люблю тебя.

— Марио? — позвал Иван спустя некоторое время, когда успел согреться, снова замёрзнуть — Марио оказался прав: успокаиваясь, Иван начал дрожать, как в лихорадке, даже зубы постукивали, а Марио укутывал его в плед, следя, чтобы не оставалось щелей, осторожно растирал плечи и тихо шептал на ухо, что всё хорошо, — и отогреться, разомлев в объятиях и почти сдавшись на милость сну. Но спать рано, ещё оставалось важное дело. Иван позвал Марио.

— М? — голос у Марио тоже вполне сонный, что собственно и объясняло, почему Иван не оказался пришибленным сразу после ответа.

— Уходи из Атлетико, а?

— Ч-чего?

— Уходи, — упрямо повторил Иван. — Симеоне мудак и не достоин тебя. Он даже не понимает, какое сокровище ему досталось. Значит, ещё и дурак. Надо найти тебе тренера получше.

— Ну да, ну да, — протянул Манджо. — Объявление в газету подашь? Ищется тренер для проблемного футболиста пограничного возраста.

— Ничего ты не проблемный, и вообще-то, у меня есть кое-кто на примете.

— Ч-чего? — наполовину удивился наполовину возмутился Манджо. — Не слышал, что Барсе нужен нап.

— Не Барсе, — Иван потёрся носом о шею Манджо, согревая всё ещё немного мёрзнущий кончик. — Тут такое дело: мы когда ездили на игру пару месяцев назад, меня этот тренер и выловил. Кстати, мировой мужик.

— Вань. Ты что. За моей спиной. Обсуждал меня с тренером? Да ещё и чужим? — голос у Марио немного ошарашенный, но фраза вырывается кусками, сопровождаясь едва слышным шипением — Иван с трудом удержался от смеха: как большой рассерженный котик.

— Не злись, — Иван даже вытащил руку из-под пледа на холод, чтобы примиряюще погладить Марио по щеке, можно ещё и за ухом почесать: это точно успокоит, во всяком случае сам Иван от такого всегда млеет и расслабляется. И зачастил, объясняя: — Я бы никогда. Да я почти и не. Он ко мне сам подсел в ресторане, уточнил я ли это, а потом начал петь тебе дифирамбы. Серьёзно, я пока вспоминал, где видел этого хмыря, думал мне попался крезанутый фанат. А потом сообразил, кто он такой. Но я ему ничего не говорил. Хотя должен признать, язык у него подвешен будь здоров, едва меня не развёл. Насилу смылся. Но телефон я у него всё-таки взял. И теперь вот думаю, что не зря. Он знает о тебе всё. И очень хочет с тобой работать. Вот прямо очень, говорил, что у него даже схема под тебя разработана. Он так умолял меня устроить вам встречу, я почти разжалобился. Давай позвоню ему, а? Нутром чую, вы сработаетесь. Что смешного?

— Ну раз ты чуешь... А знаешь? А давай!

— Вот так просто?

— А чего б нет? — пожал плечами Марио. — Звони. Может он уже сто раз передумал.

— Что даже не спросишь, кто он?

И ещё одно пожатие плечами.

— В какое-нибудь днище ты бы меня не сватал. Значит, команда, как минимум, хорошая. И судя по твоему описанию, тренер там тоже не из последних. Звони!

— Надо же. Думал дольше тебя уговаривать буду, — Иван нахмурился, руки его сжались, крепче обнимая Марио. — Так сильно достали?

Марио чуть вздрогнул и едва слышно вздохнул. Иван ещё раз стиснул руки вокруг Марио и, отодвинувшись, потянулся за телефоном.

— Синьор Аллегри? — позвал он, когда после нескольких гудков в трубке раздалось приветствие, и разулыбался от изумлённо округлившихся глаз потрясённого Марио: ну, конечно, кто не знает имя главного тренера лучшего клуба Италии? — Не знаю, помните ли вы...

— Синьор Ракитич! — в отличие от многих, Аллегри произнёс хорватскую фамилию почти без акцента и с правильным ударением. — Разумеется, я помню. Конечно, вам молодым, может казаться, что такой старик как я уже впал в маразм, но уверяю, я ещё ого-го!

— Ээээ, да я вовсе не...

— Да не парься, мальчик! Что-то случилось? Поделись печалью со Старым Максом, и она от тебя отстанет. Я куда более завлекательная партия для этой синьориты.

— Хм, я, наверное, не вовремя? Может мне попозже перезвонить? — Иван решил, что его звонок застал Аллегри за дегустацией не первого литра перебродившего виноградного сока, и растерялся.

В ответ раздался смех.

— Ой, ты такой смешной! Небось подумал, что Старый Макс загулял? Так вот — будь я пьян, тебе бы несказанно повезло: в пьяном виде я способен решить вообще любую проблему. Но конкретно сейчас — увы, — Аллегри резко посерьёзнел. — Вы ведь насчёт синьора Манджукича звоните? Видел, видел матч Атлетико. Симеоне болван. Я ему, кстати, так и сказал. Совсем не ценит мальчика. Эх, вот я бы!.. — Аллегри на мгновение прервался, но Иван не ждал паузы, потому и не успел вклиниться в экспрессивную тираду. — Устройте нам встречу, синьор Ракитич. Всего один разговор.

— Хорошо, — наконец-то Ивану удалось вставить словечко.

— Да? — Аллегри немало удивился, похоже он тоже рассчитывал уговаривать дольше.

— Да. Назовите время и место, и мы приедем.

— Один момент, посмотрю расписание Атлетико, — Иван ощутил стойкое желание разреветься от умиления: Аллегри искал время, удобное не ему самому, а Манджо. — И нечему удивляться, юноша, — о, с мальчика до юноши, прогресс, однако, — мимоходом отметил Иван. — Я всегда забочусь о своих ребятах.

— Марио ещё не ваш.

— О, но будет. Уверяю вас, обязательно будет. Симеоне всё для этого сделал. Н-да. Как неудачно складывается. Самое подходящее время — завтра, вернее, уже сегодня вечером. Единственное окно в играх и Атлетико, и Барсы: вы ведь тоже хотите приехать? Скажите, где вы сейчас, я организую самолёт и трансфер.

Иван снова умилился и понял, что ещё немного, и он сам запросится в Ювентус. Он продиктовал мадридский адрес Марио и, получив указание ждать звонка от водителя, отключился.

— Серьёзно? Ювентус? И ты мне не сказал?!! Ванька, блин!

— Я думал, ты злиться будешь, — Иван пожал плечами и снова уткнулся Марио в шею. — Плед. Сполз.

Манджо только хихикнул, вернул сползший плед на место и подоткнул, чтобы не дуло.

— Зараза ты, всё-таки. А вдруг бы он передумал?

— Если б передумал, значит, был бы тебя не достоин. Нашли бы получше. Но он не передумал и он офигенен. Кажется, я влюблён.

— Эй!

— Что? Не ревнуй, хочет-то он тебя.

— Тьфу, вечно ты всё опошлишь.

— Я в спортивном смысле же! А ты о чём подумал? — Иван хихикнул. — Кто ещё пошляк?

— Когда там машина будет?

— Часов через несколько, а что?

— Надо поспать хоть немного. Пошли?

— Не хочу, — Иван вцепился руками в футболку на спине Марио. — Никуда не хочу.

— Вань, чего ты как маленький? Спать — надо, — Манджо качнулся, перераспределяя вес Ивана, и поднялся, удерживая его на руках.

— Эй! Обалдел! Спину сорвёшь! Поставь, где взял!

— Да сколько ты там весишь? Всяко не больше мешка картошки. Держись лучше нормально. Чай не Лука, когда ещё на руках поносят, — улыбнулся Марио и слегка пружиня на ногах отправился вглубь дома, в сторону спальни. Гостевой. Иван вздрогнул и поёжился. Марио без лишних слов развернулся к своей спальне. Иван облегчённо вздохнул, прильнул сильнее и благодарно поцеловал Марио в шею: от одной мысли остаться сейчас одному бросало в дрожь. Марио хмыкнул.

Добравшись до спальни, он сгрузил Ивана на кровать, а сам зарылся в шкаф-гардероб, из которого вынырнул с фланелевой пижамой монструозного размера веселёнькой салатовой расцветки с коричневыми медведиками.

— Топай в ванную, я пока одеяло найду и подушку... парочку.

— Марио?

— Что?

— Спасибо.

— Тебе спасибо. Я бы, наверное, спятил, если б сегодня один остался. Или чего похуже.

— Плюнь на одеяло. Иди сюда.

— Неа. Ты же вырубишься, а в душ я тебя не потащу. Сам иди.

— Зануда.

— Лентяй.

Иван улыбнулся, поднялся со страдальческим вздохом, предпринятая попытка разжалобить Манджо взглядом натолкнулась на непререкаемый указующий на ванную жест, о который благополучно и расшиблась.

— Садюга, — пробурчал Иван, подхватил брошенную ему в лицо пижаму и отправился по указанному направлению. Он, конечно, принимал душ после игры, но одно дело на скорую руку в стадионной душевой и совсем другое — дома, не торопясь, да ещё и с дурацким мылом, которое так любит Манджо: вересковое вроде. Приятный запах, хотя сам Иван предпочитал дегтярное. Но инода можно и цветочковое, даже забавно. Горячий душ подействовал противоречиво: расслабил ещё немного сведённые мышцы и одновременно взбодрил, развеяв мутную сонливость. Из ванной Иван вышел, уступая место Марио, практически другим человеком.

— Мы теперь одинаково пахнем. А Лени думает, что я — это ты, — сообщил Иван вернувшемуся из ванной Марио.

— Ага, конечно. У меня спать под боком он посмеет только по особому разрешению. А с тобой можно и не церемониться, да, разбойник? — Лени, поняв, что речь о нём, поднял голову, хрюкнул и снова уткнулся Ивану в сгиб локтя.

Манджо хмыкнул, повесил полотенце, которым вытирал голову, на плечи и наклонился, чтобы натянуть на Ивана одеяло, оставляя открытыми Лени и руку, на которой тот лежал, ладонь горячей после душа руки ласково провела по лицу Ивана, убирая с него волосы, длинные прядки осторожно заправлены за ухо, которое ещё и поглажено по дороге той лёгкой лаской, заставляющей чуть поёжится от щекотки и разомлеть от нежности, а короткие просто смахнуты в сторону. Марио замер, глядя прямо в глаза Ивану.

— Что? — немного нервно спросил тот.

— Ничего, — Манджо улыбнулся, наклонился, заставив Ивана зажмуриться, и осторожно поцеловал его в лоб. — Спи давай.

— Угу.

Чуть позже Иван отберёт руку у Лени, от чего пёсик недовольно рыкнет, но вздохнёт и уляжется под боком уже без живой подушки. А сам Иван развернётся и уткнётся носом в грудь Марио, обнимая его руками и ногами. Марио сначала недовольно заворчит — совсем как Лени, — но рассмотрев сквозь полудрёму, что это обнаглел не Лени, а куда менее частый гость его постели, улыбнётся сквозь сон, осторожно обнимет в ответ, зароется пальцами в мягкие волосы и так и провалится в сон. Чтобы проснуться от телефоного звонка несколькими часами позже, растолкать всё ещё вцепившегося в него Ивана и, переругиваясь короткими рубленными фразами, бегать по дому, пытаясь собраться или хотя бы найти более-менее приличную одежду.

— Вань, покорми Лени!

— Ага.

Хорошо, что Иван знает, не только где стоит собачья миска, но и где найти собачью еду.

Их будет ждать присланный Аллегри неприметный Джип, который доставит на небольшой частный аэропорт прямиком к маленькому самолёту. И Турин. Аллегри окажется невысоким и щуплым, но почти таким же всеобъемлющим, как десятка хорватской сборной. И таким же хватким: трансфер состоится в ближайшее окно, и Марио Манджукич наденет новую форму, тоже в полоску, но теперь уже чёрно-белую, с номером 17 на спине. Для Старой Синьоры это не просто номер — Иван специально разузнает и расскажет Марио, заставив его даже немного занервничать от свалившейся ответственности и разомлеть от оказанного доверия. И с неистовой силой пожелать его оправдать. Новый тренер строг, как налоговый инспектор, и щедр на похвалу, как любящая бабушка. Пройдёт совсем немного времени, и Марио перестанет внутренне сжиматься и втягивать голову в плечи, услышав тренерский окрик, напротив, он будет ловить каждое слово и даже жест, чтобы, не дай бог, не упустить чего-то из наставлений. Он наконец почувствует и уверенность, и любовь болельщиков, и полюбит сам: Турин и Ювентус, тренера и каждого из команды, и всю команду целиком. Придёт время, и не свист станет встречать его на стадионе, а овации и сливающееся в единое целое многоголосье десятков тысяч людей, пришедших на Альянц Стадиум, скандирующих его имя. И забивать станет не ради похвалы, а только для того, чтобы вернуть всем этим людям хоть частичку той радости, что они дарят ему.

— Ты был прав: мы сработались, — шепнёт он на ухо Ивану, обнимая его во время одного из сборов.

— Заметно, — улыбнётся в ответ Иван. — Ты счастлив.

— Да.


End file.
